ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Edile
Edile (エデレ Edere) also known as Eater in the Viz's translation or Edere, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance When he first appears; even by the standards of the other dôji and their respective transformations, Edile is a robot of gargantuan proportions in both height and bulk, standing at nearly three stories tall. He has greatly simplified and rounded facial features, and his hair is styled to resemble a traditional chonmage, which is reminiscent of modern day Sumo. Two purple, transparent and angular extensions frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a piece of twisted fabric hanging from his neck and a large dark hakama, tied with a white twisted sash, with extensions similar to those present on a sumo's mawashi. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with a single simplified image of what appears to be a bear. Two prominent and robust purple mechanical gloves form his hands, which are unusual among dôji as they aren't ornately designed and don't extend further than the wrists. Two heart-shaped impressions are present on the underside of these gloves, giving them a similar appearance to paws. However, the aforementioned form is not Edile's true appearance, it is instead simply a transformation. The most drastic alterations occurring between the two are in regard to his considerable size and bulk, which now undergoes a massive reduction to become comparable to those of the other dôji, while still retaining his rounded features. In this version, Edile's appearance remains largely consistent, but he does however gain a single long trail of dark hair, which extends down his back, and a small purple shirt, embellished with a white-color kanji. Other changes include the loss of fabric hanging from his neck and the conversion of the symbol upon his sash, to that of a bear's paw imprint. In his human form, Edile has more eccentric appearance than the other evil dôji's sophisticated or casual outfits. His hair color is now colored a lighter color and braided, that falls over the right side of his face, with a black fedora on top. His clothes now consist of a Hawaiian-print shirt left open, revealing a dress shirt and tie underneath, and he wears dark shorts and a pair of shoes. Personality While Edile is in his larger form, he typically demonstrates a largely non-vocal attitude, resulting in the reliance on observing his facial expressions and mannerisms to accurately define his current emotional state, which usually mirrors those of his master. After reverting to his true form, Edile becomes much more vocal, and shows his true reckless personality. Relationships Hana Koganei A young girl who is only five years old, Hana has been the master of Edile through out the 21st century. Edile follows her every order while in his larger form; after reverting to his true form, he appears to lose any concern or consideration for her. However, in Chapter 24 he is shown carrying her while she sleeps to Sparrow Place. Avaro As shown in Chapter 24, they have a rivalry and dislike of each other, possibly because of their comparable heights and similar personalities. Abilities As Edile is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Even a simple strike conducted with little effort can completely destroy a building, such as the Senjo Academy Gym, due to the enormity of his fists. Karakuri Henge *'Demon Bear Claw' (Oni Kumade): This transformation involves Edile converting his right arm to feature greatly simplified fingers surrounding a central barrel, that is entirely contained within his forearm, the contents of which are a miscellaneous collection of items. **'Bear Claw Circus' (Kumade Saakasu): A largely indiscriminate long-range attack, that has the potential to inflict massive damage in a significantly wide spread area. The technique itself is initiated through firing the mass of objects associated with subsequent transformation, these proceed along individual yet completely random trajectories until they collide with a target. The effect of this severely restricts control, so the attack only requires being aimed in the general direction of a specific target. It has been suggested that the ability is capable of easily decimating the entire Senjo Academy. **'Gravity Slap' (Juu Ryoku Harite): Using an empty enormous right hand, Edile launches a powerful flat-palmed swipe directed towards the opponent. Although, the abilities name heavily implies an association with gravitational forces, due to Ultimo's intervention the true nature of the attack is currently unknown. Quotes *(To Avaro) "You some kind of rich kid? But look at my super-cool fashion! An evil dôji has to exhibit an aggressive style." *(To Avaro) "Interesting...we'll fight to see whose style is best." *(About Dunstan's Presence) "I came to this party because I thought there'd be good grub! why's it getting so complicated?!!" Trivia *Edile's appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a bear. In regards to his appearance; the gloves that he exhibits are similar to the claws displayed by particular species of bears, even featuring "paws", and the clothes themselves have patterning representing a bear's features, such as the greatly simplified image of a bear's face embellished onto his sash, that is later changed to a paw imprint. *His name, Edile, is derived from the word Edible, relating to the aspect of his vice that involves the consumption of food. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji